Vindicated
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: Okay, I heard this song and I had to try to do a song fic to it. Draco reflects on the mistake that cost him his happiness. Song fic to Dashboard Confessional's "Vindicated"


  
  
_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine ahead has caught my eye  
And roped me in so mesmerizing  
It's so hypnotizing  
I am captivated  
I am _

You made me who I am. I'm sure you would never say that you did, but deep down you knew it. The day you met me was a like a new beginning for me; Like I was being born again. Someone was giving me a second chance and I knew hat I'd better not screw it up. The day we decided to become an official couple I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. There was no way that Bridget Granger would ever date Draco Malfoy. When I asked you about what everyone else would think, you just laughed and said who cares, their thoughts can't make us happy. You were right. You always swore that I was a good person who just happened to come from a bad family. I commented that I was a horrible person who was selfish and only cared about himself.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself_

I was wrong for kissing Pansy Parkinson. I donno what came over me. I guess I thought that maybe there was someone that was better than you. When you saw me kiss her, I knew that I had let my dream girl slip away from me. I guess I knew that our relationship was too good to last. But, maybe you were right; maybe I am a good person. After all, I started to change my attitude in hopes to win you back. Maybe it wasn't just for you, maybe it was for me, too, to prove that I had a heart, and it wasn't cold and barren.  
  
_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so  
Isolated so_

_Motivated I am  
Certain now that I am_

Even though we broke up, you still wanted to be my friend. Most of the girls I dated hated me after I pulled a stupid stunt like that. I suppose you were the exception. When you told me that you had gotten engaged to Harry Potter, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I was stupid enough to let you get away and now you were gone from my life forever. Every time I saw you, that ring would remind me that your heart belonged to someone that actually deserved it. It's funny; a part of me actually believed that one day, you would belong to me again. _  
  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself_

I wish that I could turn back time. That everything that happened between us would disappear and we would be Bridget and Draco again. That instead of Harry waiting for you at the end of that alter, it would be me and we would be together forever._  
  
So tired of the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim  
Against the current_

I dream about you every night. I remember every time we shared together. How sweet the kisses were that you gave me. I was stupid and didn't realize what I had. I lost it. My heart belongs to you, as it did, and as it always will. _  
  
So let me slip away (3x)   
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away (3x)  
_

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
My hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption_

I miss you. I made a mistake and it cost me my happiness. I am flawed; I admit that I make mistakes. If you would just come back to me, I might be a little less flawed._  
_


End file.
